


25

by Inmate487



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmate487/pseuds/Inmate487
Summary: Twenty five moments in the life of Albus Severus Potter. Twenty five moments he spent with Scorpius Malfoy.(originally posted to snitchseeker. songfic.)





	1. Intro

_I carry on, carry on, carry on_  
And after us the flood  
Carry on, carry on, carry on  
Our silver horn it leads the way  
Banners of gold. Shine  
In the cold, in the cold, in the cold  
Footprints of snow  
Blind from the road

‘Alright.’ Albus thought to himself, taking a deep breath. ‘Here we go.’ He stepped into an empty compartment, stored his chest, and took a seat. He watched outside the window, the train rapidly accelerating. But Albus hardly paid attention to the landscape; his thoughts were on Hogwarts. His thoughts were on Slytherin. He hadn’t even registered the compartment door sliding open.

“Er, hello, can I take a seat?” Said a meek voice; Albus just nodded, eyes on the window, not turning to look at his visitor. “What’s your name?” The boy asked.

“Albus Potter.” He mumbled. The boy was quiet for awhile, and Albus turned to look at him. The boy offered a small smile.

“I’m Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.”

 


	2. Late Night (It’s Okay)

_This is my home, it's where i reside  
Though i rarely sleep at night  
It's where i belong, I feel it inside  
The coldest place for me to hide  
A little bit wrong a little bit right  
I can barely see the light  
I think I can dance and probably fly  
But i can't bring myself to try  
It’s okay, it's okay_  
  
The shock had only barely worn off, but Albus still couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He’d been sorted into _Ravenclaw_ , of all places. And Scorpius, too! Now they were both the odd ones out. A family of Gryffindors, and a family of Slytherins.... each with a child in Ravenclaw. Though James had seemed disappointed, the rest of his family seemed supportive and happy for him. Scorpius had taken it a far harder; he seemed she’ll shocked and barely ate. Only Albus had been able to break him out of it, calmly telling him the truth; that the houses didn’t matter. The day everyone puts stock in what it ‘means’ to be in a house is the day another Voldemort rises up. Scorpius was soundly asleep in his bed now, and Albus sat in a window seat, overlooking the dark grounds. Tiredness began to creep over him; he decided he’d write his parents tomorrow.


	3. My, My, Hey, Hey

  
  
_My my, hey hey  
Rock and roll is here to stay  
It's better to burn out  
Than to fade away  
My my, hey hey._  
  
  
 _”Louis Weasley just misses the Quaffle! Goal for Ravenclaw! Gallagher really proving his worth as Keeper!”_   
  
It was Albus and Scorpius’ Third year; the finals of the Quidditch Cup. Albus and Scorpius were on their feet, screaming with the rest of Ravenclaw; Scorpius excitedly pointed his finger out to the left edge of the field- the Ravenclaw Seeker, Stebbins, was darting towards something- Albus looked at Scorpius. He looked at the excitement on his best friend’s face. Cautiously, he pressed his hand against Scorpius’; then he took Scorpius’ hand in his own. Scorpius turned to him, beaming, and together, hand in hand, they watched as Stebbins caught the Snitch and won Ravenclaw the house cup.


	4. Like A Stone

In your house I long to be

Room by room patiently

I'll wait for you there like a stone

I'll wait for you there alone

 

*Fourth Year*

 

Albus sat slowly on Scorpius’ bed.

It had been empty since that morning, and quite possibly could be empty forever.

Scorpius has been nervous for the first Quidditch match, of course; he had only recently started truly loving the sport. To be the Keeper, possibly was the greatest honor of his life.

First game in, on an attempted catch, he slipped from his broom at a high speed, crashing into the goal post, his descent only slowed by the intervention of Headmistress McGonagall. Now he was locked in the hospital wing with numerous injuries. Albus could only hope and pray that Pomfrey could do something. Albus noticed his hands were shaking. Without thinking, he lay down on Scorpius’ bed, and thought of words unsaid.


	5. I Need Some Sleep

I need some sleep

Time to put the old horse down

I'm in too deep

And the wheels keep spinning 'round

Everyone says I'm getting' down too low

Everyone says you just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

 

  * “I Need Some Sleep” by The Eels



 

Scorpius looked so tiny, in that hospital bed. Nearly half his face was darkly bruised; his arm was in a sling as the potion did its work on the terribly fractured bone. But, despite all of that, Scorpius managed to smile, though it was a pained one.

“‘Lo, Al.”

“Scorp...” Albus managed; he half stumbled, half ran to the seat next to his best friend’s bed.

“Doesn’t hurt too bad,” Scorpius tried to reassure, but the rough whisper in his voice gave it away.

“Is there anything I can do? I can get Pomfrey if it hurts too bad-“

“No, no, Al. ‘M fine. Just stay here, yeah?”

With some difficulty, Scorpius took Albus’ hand in his, taking a deep breath.


End file.
